Mission 20538
by Orion Darkbane
Summary: Orion is an alien she is part of a millitay school and has been assigned to this dimensin for a year to gather info so they can take over. Orion qucickly finds this isn't the cushy mission she had in mind. Read stories by Destiny Cloud and Zebuhachi first


Preface: I want to give credit to wonderful people who created Rockman X and I want to thank my friends for letting me use their Rockman X fanfic characters.  
  
Orion over enthusiastically bounced down to the briefing room at Ani-blade Academy. The demon girl's long blonde braid swung back and fourth between her dark dragon wings as she traversed the long dimly lit halls.  
  
"Ack!" Orion's head was suddenly jerked backward due to the fact that the end of her braid was in the hand of her best friend.  
  
"Morning Ori," Tanin, the drow, stated calmly catching up to Orion's walking speed. "Think you'll be lucky and get the next mission?"  
  
"I got a hint from Cassi that I'm the one going," Orion exclaimed cheerfully. "I wonder where it is?"  
  
"Who knows," Tanin shrugged, his mouth curling into a slight grin as if knowing something Orion didn't. They reached the round briefing room a little late.  
  
"Thank you for being on time," the crown princess aka 'Cassi' said, standing up. "The first order of business is the cafeteria vandalisms along with alleged fluffy pink rabbit sightings. These antics must be stopped and we will no longer allow rabbits of any color, size or origin inside this building. Now," she said in a much more chipper voice, "on to the next missions. We need someone to play spy on the Faterian planet clusters, we think they might have a civil war soon." She looked around not noticing Orion's hopeful face. Her eyes finally rested on a girl in blue sulking on the ceiling. "Spider, you will be doing that mission you've been there before, you know what to do. The next mission is to Epergne, to inform the minister that if he doesn't surrender we will wage war." Cassi turned her eyes to an angel guy snickering on her right "Urusai," she snapped, "you will be taking care of that and please keep in mind that we don't want a war on this planet. Too many irreplaceable resources, but don't let them know that. Next on the list, we have found 2 new earth dimensions. Tanin, Orion," Orion's head shot up, "you will each take one. Find out about the people, the creatures, the history, the habitat, the social unrest, and any other tidbits you can pick up in a year. Tanin, you will be completely unprepared, we know nothing about this planet and we believe you can handle that."  
  
Tanin nodded in recognition, "I will do my best ma'am."  
  
"I sure hope so. Now Orion here is some information for you," Cassi slid a thick folder across the table. "We don't want a repeat of your last mission so I am limiting contact between you two," she glared pointedly at Tanin and Orion. "We want constant reports from all of you and expect you to come for a meeting once you are settled in. everyone is dismissed except Tanin and Orion, and as a closing note, the video of last weeks war on Xra2ph will be shown in the staff lounge for observation, we had way to many mistakes people." Once everyone had left the room Cassi turned her angelic form toward the conniving couple. "You two are the worst trouble to ever bedevil this school. I don't know why I don't kick you out. Tanin we have reason to believe that you stumbled into the girls locker room."  
  
Orion mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Hentai."  
  
"No matter how innocently," Cassi continued, "It still is an offense against school rules. Along with the decapitation of a teachers teddy bear."  
  
The last sentence was directed at Orion who had stopped snickering and tried to look innocently confused.  
  
"Orion," Cassi prompted, "Give Mr. Snuggle's head back.  
  
Orion pouted disappointedly. She handed a fluffy brown teddy bear head back to Cassi while explaining, "It's Urusai's fault for having a teddy bear in the first place."  
  
"Orion the first thing you need to know is that reploids are a type of advanced robots. Now remember that they may be smarter that you and they have more advanced reaction time and fighting skills. You may be able to hold your own in a fight with one, but I don't suggest it. Here's a MDMT, I expect you to use it," She said handing a cell phone to Orion.  
  
"Uh, Cassi? What is a MDMT?" Orion interrupted.  
  
"It's a Multiple Dimension Message Transmitter," Cassi explained.  
  
Orion looked genuinely confused at this statement so Tanin leaned over and whispered, "It's a really long distance phone."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
  
"Your folder contains information as well as the forms we filled out for you, you still have some minor things to do on it, though and meet me back here for practice on the oral questionnaire. Tanin, your transport time is in a half an hour. Dismissed," Cassi stood up and left the room.  
  
Tanin and Orion walked slowly toward the transport room where Tanin would be given the coordinates to his assigned planet. When they reached the room it was almost time for Tanin to leave.  
  
"I bet the next time we talk you'll be yelling at me," Tanin said scanning Orion's face thoughtfully.  
  
"Who me? No, I would never-"  
  
"Is it a bet then?"  
  
"Sure. Your on."  
  
Tanin leaned over and kissed Orion on the head. He dashed into the transporter room throwing Orion a box. Orion opened it and saw a necklace, she looked up to say thanks but Tanin was already gone.  
  
Orion had trained for only a day when it was her turn to go. She waved goodbye to random people that she didn't even know and headed off to Irregular Hunters Head Quarters.  
  
When Orion found IHHQ she walked right in to the office and handed in her filled out papers.  
  
"Why do you want to become a hunter?" Carol Yukida stated without looking up from her work. Carol was a very serious person; she believed that her job of scanning the new recruits was one of the most important jobs in the world. When hearing this months later Tanin asked sincerely how Orion every got in. This is what happened.  
  
The first thing Orion did was zone out. Orion's eyes glazed over as she started thinking back to when she got this assignment.  
  
Flashback* "Orion, now what are you going to say when they ask 'Why do you want to become a hunter'?" Cassi questioned.  
  
"Uh…" Orion paused "I don't know?"  
  
"Wrong. You will say 'I want to help people'."  
  
"Okay," Orion said enthusiastically.  
  
"Why do you want to become a hunter?"  
  
"Cassi wants to help people."  
  
"No, no, no, you are going to say that 'you' want to help people."*  
  
"I want to help people!" Orion shouted.  
  
"Okay," Carol said, taking in the wings, tail and the black shirt that read 'Psycho' in large silver lettering. "Why do you want to become a hunter when there are other jobs out there that can help people?"  
  
"Uh… to take over the world. No wrong answer! Uh… the chicken commercial…. destroying things…. Uh-"  
  
Random poked her head through the door at that moment. "Hey, cool! Demon girl, like the wings and tail." Random was a very eccentric person. She had long black hair, red eyes and one of the worst tempers in the world.  
  
Orion blushed, glad for the distraction.  
  
"She'll be in my unit."  
  
"But… but…but…" Carol started but they where already gone.  
  
Random pulled Orion around the corner and out of sight.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, uh… aren't you the person who did the chicken commercial?"  
  
Random nodded.  
  
"Way cool! Can you sign my shirt?" Random signed it making her shirt now read 'Random Psycho'.  
  
Random was showing Orion around and Orion was thoroughly enjoying it.  
  
"That's Zero, he's cute, but still a stupid tinhead. That's Dr. Cain, he's drunk, that's Zebuhachi  
  
we call her Zeb for short, she's boring, and that's X, he's just stupid-"  
  
"Is he a tinhead too?" Orion asked looking slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, X is a stupid tinhead."  
  
"Can I check?"  
  
"Check to see if X is a tinhead? Sure."  
  
Orion walked over to X and tapped his left shoulder. X looked to his left as Orion sat down on his right. He turned to see who sat down by him and screamed a high-pitched, girly scream when he saw Orion.  
  
"What?" Orion blinked.  
  
"Who-are-you?" X got out between gasps.  
  
"Orion. I'm a new recruit in the smart, beautiful, and famous Random person's Unit."  
  
"Does this random person have a name?"  
  
A small metal mallet had appeared on Orion's hand. "Ah ha," Orion said nodding vigorously, "Random. But I thought I said that already."  
  
X gulped, thinking slowly to himself that Random doesn't have a unit  
  
DING. The mallet had struck X's head making a beautiful, low-pitched, though slightly muffled, bell like sound.  
  
"Yep you're a tinhead," Orion nodded, keeping eye contact with X's vibrating head.  
  
Random was laughing her head off as Orion approached her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Orion said, her mallet disappearing.  
  
Random stopped, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Well I thought that since reploids where metal they might make a neat sound when-"  
  
"No, not that. The mallet."  
  
"Oh… What about it?"  
  
"Where did it come from and where did it go?"  
  
"Well nowhere really," Orion said, becoming serious, "It just comes when I ask. Other people can use the stuff I conjure if I have the force of will to let them use it." Orion brightened up, "Okay! What now?"  
  
"Cool!" Random said, carefully calculating on how to use this against Zeb. "Next we get your ranking by you going to the training room. You have to get past level 25 for me to be able to convince them to let you be in the #0 unit."  
  
"I want to be in the #0 unit right?" Orion was obviously lost again.  
  
"Yes, I'm in the #0 unit, and you want to be with me."  
  
"Okay," Orion stated in a sort of offhand sort of voice.  
  
Orion was doing well in the training area considering that she was wearing armor so light it really had no purpose and one gun (which never ran out of bullets considering that Orion was generating them). She got through each level in under a minuet, till level 10 (the class E bunny droids). Not one shot was fired. As far as most could see Orion was tossing the only intact bunny head up and down in the air just after the program loaded. Orion got her first hit on level 18 surprising the onlookers when her silver colored armor turned slightly red due to her bleeding in the spot she was hit.  
  
"Man, I thought she was a reploid," exclaimed one thickheaded wind base.  
  
"Me too," said his water base pal.  
  
At level 26 Orion had sustained 80% damage and had turned almost all her armor red. She got out at level 27. Orion stumbled a bit but got out of the training room all right.  
  
She was a bit disoriented when she reached the commons because the first thing she did was try to drink a power capsule. Lucky thing it was X's capsule. He snatched it back and glared at her. Then she grabbed it back from him and poured it over his head stalking off to take care of her wounds.  
  
"Orion," Random called down the hall, "I know what unit you're going to be in!"  
  
"The #0 unit?" Orion said hopefully, licking some blood off her hand.  
  
"Uh, no. You're going to be in the 17th unit."  
  
"Who's the unit leader?"  
  
"X."  
  
"God I hate irony."  
  
It was about a week before Orion stopped acting like Random was queen of all. In time Random and Orion became the best friends, when they weren't trying to kill each other that is.  
  
On Orion's first mission she followed X's strictest orders to the highest degree, then stole his helmet afterwards. When X asked her about this she simply replied 'I take my job very seriously, X-Chan.'  
  
Later  
  
Random peered around the corner. Orion was on the phone and it was easy to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Well…It's not that easy." *pause* "Of course I can do it!" *pause* "No, I'm not doing anything suspicious. I met this really neat person named Random." *pause* "Of course she's not psycho!" *pause* "I do like people who aren't psycho you know!" *pause* "Okay maybe I can't name any right now." *pause* "I'll have my report in by Monday. And if you see Tanin tell him I still hate him." *pause* "No, no, no, don't go get him, Please." *really long pause* "Oh, hi," Orion said timidly. "Thanks for the necklace," Orion was fingering her necklace. "THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!!!" She yelled hanging up.  
  
Her eyes went very wide as the phone rang in her hand. Orion pushed the talk button and mumbled a feeble hello, only to pause and then whimper intently to her self before hanging up.  
  
Even later  
  
Orion glanced at a mirror. 'I hate this color' she thought examining her long ice blue gown and the sky blue roses in a ring around her long wavy bleach blond hair. She fingered her necklace, which was silver with a light blue stone amidst the tangled mess of wires. With her hair out of its usual braid she looked quite unlike herself. In fact she looked almost human, except for a bit of her tail, which was out showing from under the long silver cloak that skillfully hid her furled wings. She slipped out of her room and started down to the commons with a scowl that could kill. As she walked the gentle synchronistic swaying of her hair, dress and cloak was hypnotic to all she passed (if they didn't die from the scowl). By the time she reached the commons there was at least ten or twelve guys following her. She quickly shuffled through the commons as if trying not to be spotted by someone she knew and then stopped at the entranceway and stood as if waiting for someone. Unfortunately Orion did not go through the commons unrecognized. X, after watching Orion hurry through the commons in an uncommonly light colored outfit, decided to see if she was annoyed about wearing it. He found out she was.  
  
"Did you lose a bet or something?" Orion looked up from the currently unconscious X to see Random.  
  
"Yeah," Orion mumbled blushing.  
  
"What was the bet?"  
  
"That I couldn't have a conversation with Tanin without yelling at him. He won."  
  
"Hello, Ori," came a suave voice from behind them. There stood a guy in a dark gray suit looking about 19/20 years old with his shoulder length black hair tied back in ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
Orion dropped the mallet which clanged on X's head before dissolving, driving him back into consciousness.  
  
The guy's fuchsia eyes sparkled with laughter as he eyed the scene. "Your looking more and more lovely each time I see you Orion."  
  
Orion blushed. Walking up and taking his arm to lead him out the door.  
  
He paused and then gave Orion a kiss. Orion blushed more furiously than ever and mumbled, "I still hate you," while her eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
They left the building arm and arm.  
  
X sat up and rubbed his head. "Who's that?" he said watching the retreating pair.  
  
"Tanin, I think, her boyfriend." Random said before attacking X.  
  
Later that night  
  
Random was cruising by the commons when she saw an interesting sight, Tanin walking calmly toward her with a sleeping Orion curled up in his arms.  
  
"Do you happen to know where her room is, fair lady?"  
  
Orion stirred in her sleep at that moment, mumbling the words 'why are you calling her fair, I'm the pretty one."  
  
"I know, I know," Tanin whispered, giving Orion a kiss on the head.  
  
"Why is someone as cute as you chasing after someone like Orion?" Random said bluntly while showing Tanin the way.  
  
Tanin looked slightly taken aback by Random's forwardness but finally replied, "I guess I just fell in love with her the first time I saw her." His eyes glazed over, "Running from that teacher, such rebellion, such defiance, such spirit." Tanin sighed.  
  
When they reached Orion's room Tanin gently set Orion on her messy bed.  
  
"Tanin," Orion mumbled sleepily, "Love you." Tanin stared at Orion with disbelief before heading out of the room.  
  
Next morning  
  
Orion woke up very groggy and hung over. The smell of coffee made her sit up and look around the room. Tanin was sitting on the foot of the bed holding two cups of coffee.  
  
"Did I-did you- did we-" Orion stammered.  
  
Tanin shook his head. "Your friend Random can vouch for the fact that all I did was bring you up to your room and then sleep on the couch."  
  
Orion, sipping the coffee, eyed him suspiciously, "I don't have a couch."  
  
"Well it was late and Random offered to let me sleep on her couch."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Orion screeched suddenly regaining her strength. She chased Tanin out of the room and down the hall by throwing various items at him.  
  
Tanin stopped halfway down the hall and yelled back at Orion, "Nothing happened!"  
  
"I don't care!" she screamed chucking a particularly large frying pan at him. Tanin easily dodged it running a bit further down the hall. The frying pan unfortunately hit X who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He teetered like the Pisa before falling to the floor with a clang. Orion stopped practically right on top of him.  
  
Tanin yelled from the end of the hall, "You said you loved me!"  
  
"I was drunk!" Orion bellowed after him.  
  
X snickered before Orion hit him over the head with a mallet.  
  
"Some relationship," Random commented, coming out of the door on Orion's right. "Why are you with him?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably because he's the only guy that still likes me after I broke the majority of the bones in his body at least twice." (Quick healer)  
  
"Coffee?" Random suggested.  
  
"Sure," Orion accepted, since she had thrown hers at Tanin. 


End file.
